The Price of Love
by Nyxe
Summary: Kyrien, a young night elf finds himself heartbroken and hunted by an orc only to end up on an auction block in Gadgetzan. WARNING*** THIS IS A SMUTTY, HARDCORE, HOMOSEXUAL NON-CONCENSUAL UP-THE-BUM RAPEFEST. you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
Lunar Festival  
**

Just on the western coast of the wild untamed night elf forest known as Ferales, lay Sardor Isle. The village was celebrating the annual Lunar Festival, night elves dressed in elaborate robes as the skies were alight with colorful fireworks. A young night elf dressed up in a crimson robe of ornate gold trim in the pattern of lotus blossoms leaned over the balcony of the center village lodge, watching the villagers dance and drink spirits. He too had partaken of his own share of spirits and had a rosey blush to his violet cheeks. He ran a hand through his moss green hair and let out a longing sigh; this was his first lunar festival in which his parents were not with him. They had both passed away in the recent winter when they had heeded a summons from members of the alliance to come and fight in Alteric Valley which lay far away to the eastern continent. According to reports, his father had been ambushed by orc wolfriders and his mother had charged into the fray in a blind rage to avenge her fallen mate. Kyrien took another sip of his drink and his thoughts wandered from the ache in his heart to another kind of ache. Kyrien's eye had been caught by another night elf, his name was Ryka. Kyrien was a samer much to the dismay of his female peers and of all the elves in the village, Ryka was the one that made his heart thump the fastest. Ryka was a druid just like Kyrien; both of them shared the same mentor but Ryka was much better at changing into animal forms than Kyrien was, but Kyrien was skilled in calling forth the healing gifts of the plants.

"Come on down Kyri!" shouted Ryka, he stood there looking right at Kyrien who jerked out of his brooding and smiled fondly At Ryka. Ryka had dark blue skin and even darker blue hair which he kept braided down his back. His shoulders were broad and his frame very muscular but at the same time well toned like a powerful saber cat. Kyrien felt his cheeks warm not just from the alcohol in his system but also from the nickname his crush had bestowed upon him. He hurried down the stairs and went to join Ryka and the other night elf youths. A few night elf females giggled at Ryka as they flirted and made their interests clear. Night elf women were known for being bold and direct when it came to carnal desires; being of a matriarchal society, they were in some ways just as dominating if not more so than males when it came to earthly pleasures. Kyrien envied them, all they had to do was flash a wink and a smile and Ryka would be more than happy to take an obvious invitation and light a few moonbeams in their flower gardens. Kyrien however wasn't sure on how he would be received by Ryka if he ever expressed his deepest desires.

The night wore on, more dancing, more fireworks, more singing, and ultimately many who had had too much to drink began to retire for the night, whether it be in their beds or wherever they sat to close their eyes too long. Even Ryka's female admirers had chosen to seek a warm bed with or without their handsome would be prize. Ryka, however showed no signs of being tired and even urged Kyrien to stay up and enjoy the night to its fullest. Despite being extremely exhausted, how could Kyrien pass up a chance to have Ryka all to himself.  
"This way," whispered Ryka as he took Kyrien's hand and led him away from the party and into the woods.  
"Where are we going?" asked Kyrien, the sounds of the fireworks were now few and far between as well as farther and farther away.  
"We shouldn't be out this far, this late, what about the naga?" argued Kyrien.  
"Relax, the naga stay mostly south of us on the Isle of Dread, they wouldn't dare come back, not after the last time we dealt with them." Replied Ryka, "Please don't tell me Kyri's afraid?"  
"I'm not afraid, I'm drunk and sleepy." Retorted Kyrien.  
"That makes two of us but tonight's special, supposedly it's when the moon is its brightest so what better place to witness this occasion than at the ruins of Solarsal? After all, the moon gets her light from the sun, this should be significant."  
Kyrien was about to argue further but they stopped suddenly and they were there. The clearing in the woods opened up to reveal the ruins of their ancestors in all their haunting beauty cast by moonlight.

"Whatcha think?" asked Ryka.  
"It's… it's beautiful." Replied Kyrien as he took in the breathtaking sight. Ryka suddenly stroked his shoulders in what could be mistaken for a caress and pressed himself behind Kyrien, "_You're_ beautiful." He answered.  
Kyrien stiffened in shock and was completely baffled as to how he should react. Ryka chuckled softly and ran his hand up to stroke Kyrien's cheek,

"I guess I caught you off guard, you're speechless."

Kyrien felt his chest pound and his voice eluded him.

"Shush," Ryka blew teasingly into Kyrien's long pointed ear and held him almost possessively in that both his arms crossed over Kyrien's chest and tightened ever so slightly when Kyrien's body shivered with anticipation.

"You know…." Ryka paused a moment as if in thought, wanting to make his intentions clear to Kyrien. "I've been with plenty of pretty girls but I've been wondering what a pretty boy might taste like, and I heard you in particular were the sort who might indulge my curiosities." Kyrien felt his heart race and the pit of his stomach squirm as Ryka then rtrailed one hand into his robes to stroke his chest and lightly tease a nipple as the other hand rested tauntingly close to his groin. Ryka noted the reactions he was getting and smirked to himself in amusement.  
"So come on my dearest Kyrie…" Ryka gave Kyrien's nipple a pinch and his groin a gently stroke, "What… Do… you… say?" Ryka ended his proposal with a kiss to the back of Kyrien's neck, a kiss that sent goosebumps all down his spine as his own cock began to stir.  
"I…" Kyrien couldn't speak beyond that, words no longer had much meaning, the only thing that mattered to him now was how badly he wanted Ryka to continue.  
Ryka smirked again and began to mae a trail of kisses along Kyrien's neck as one hand expertly released the clasps of his robe and the other hand reached down to embrace Kyrien's weeping member. Kyrien gasped in shock and even a bit of embarrassment as he threw his head back and staggered back into Ryka.

"Shush." Replied Ryka as he then bit Kyrien's shoulder as well as hold him firmly in place. Ryka then began to slowly pump his hand up and down Kyrien's stiffening member. Ryka's thumb gently prodded the head of Kyrien's cock; coaxing warm pearls of precum from his lover's shaft. He then trailed his other hand down to fondle Kyrien's sac and stroke his inner thighs. Kyrien let out a wanton moan as his knees began to buckle and he feared he'd collapse from Ryka's maddening ministrations. It felt so good, the tickling of adrenaline in his stomach, the feel of Ryka's warm muscular chest against his back, the tingling in his balls and the sweet friction that had his cock pulsating in time to his heartbeat.  
"Feels good… doesn't it?" whispered Ryka into his ear as he gently but firmly pushed Kyrien down onto all fours with his weight. Kyrian's world began to shrink; all thought, all sensations centered on the ever approaching climax that Ryka was orchestrating. All his thought focused on Ryka's touches; oh how e needed it, wanted it, craved it. It was like being in a dark tunnel with a light in the distance, and with every firm pump of Ryka's hand upon Kyrien's member, that light came closer, and closer… if he could only get to that light… it would be sheer ecstasy. Ryka noted with amusement how reagged Kyrien's breaths had become and pumped his companion faster while licking the delicate fringe of his lover's ear just to hear the adoreable 'mews' and 'ahhs' that would escape his full delicate lips.

Kyrien began to discard his inhibitions; he was far too gone in his pleasure. Kyrien began to squirm beneath Ryka, bumping his cute tight ass against Ryka's own throbbing well endowed organ.

"Ryka… oh gods Ryka!.." he panted as Ryka instinctively began to grind his own hard –on within the cleavage of Kyrien's ass.

"Awww…. How sweet, you're begging for _me_?" teased Ryka as he offered a teasing thrust against Kyrien's entrance.  
Kyrien moaned helplessly to Ryka as Ryka took only a brief moment to swap hands on Kyrien. Ryka used Kyrien's own precum to soak one of his fingers and then use it to tease Kyrien's rear. Kyrien gasped in apprehension and bucked as that finger gently pushed into him and then out. Ryka began kissing along Kyrien's shoulders as well as offering the occasional bite as he began thrusting first one finger, then two into his lover.  
Kyrien writhed and moaned louder, the sensation sent a tickling like gooseflesh to his balls and stomach. Ryka stretched at Kyrien's entrance and was rewarded with a sweet yelp and a whimper, Ryka gave another nip to Kyrien's ear and continued to pump him with renewed vigor.  
"Just… relax.." whispered Ryka. Ryka's own desire was getting to be too great for him to suppress any longer. He maintained his steady rhythm on Kyrien's cock while aligning his own swollen head to Kyrien's delicate puckered entrance.

"Get ready… here I come." He whispered huskily as he pushed himself deep into Kyrien's hot inner walls.  
Kyrien cried out as Ryka's thick throbbing meat forced its way up into his tight passage, his body tensed, sucking Ryka's cock in deeper, squeezing him with moist heat and a burning grunted heatedly as inch by inch he pushed and slid himself farther and deeper into Kyrien. Kyrien gasped, whimpered, and even began to tear up as his insides burned from the invasion. Ryka had at last buried himself to the hilt yet made no further movement, he paused to force Kyrien's body to adjust as he again embraced his lover firmly.

"Shush shhh… calm down."  
Kyrien didn't hear him and he jerked and bucked wildly beneath him while yelping out again like a wounded animal.  
"I said calm down!" whispered Ryka firmly. He punctuated his order with a forceful bite to Kyrien's neck, one that definitely caught his attention.

"It hurts!" yelped Kyrien.  
"It won't if you stop squirming." Demanded Ryka.

Kyrien stopped struggling and whimpered softly. His body seemed so confused, torn somewhere between blissful ecstasy and severe pain.  
Ryka waited a little longer, gently stroking Kyrien's cheek and hair while also stroking his stomach and abdomen reassuringly.

"Ready?"  
Kyrien nodded his head as he dug his hands into the ground as if to brace himself, after all there was no goin back any more, as much as it pained him to have Ryka inside him, another part of him was hungry for it, needed it, and he'd do anything to ensure his fast approaching climax that hovered just out of reach. Ryka's hand gave his cock a reassuring squeeze and the sweet warm friction continued. Kyrien let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding and bucked gently to encourage Ryka's hand job.

Ryka took the opportunity upon Kyrien's compliance and pulled out about halfway and paused to kiss between Kyrien's shoulders; then with the force of a dire bear, he rammed his member back into Kyrien's rear. Kyrien let out another cry and tensed but Ryka would have none of it. Ryka thrust in again, and again; pulling out steadily then running it in fast and hard; each thrust burned and Kyrien cried out into the night as Ryka grunted and growled behind him.

"Hope you're ready for what's comin next." Whispered Ryka into Kyrian's ear.

Before Kyrien could respond, Ryka's member pulled out almost completely then rammed back in so hard and so deep it struck something deep within him that despite the agony sent shivers of pleasure all down his spine.

"Ryka!" screamed Kyrien. Ryka ignored him and held his hips in a painful vice like grip as he plowed Kyrien harder and faster, aiming for that special spot that made Kyrien moan and quake with need.

"Ryka! Ryka! RykaRykaRyka!!!" Kyrien winced and screamed in pleasure as Ryka struck that special place within him over and over again. Each time Ryka hit that spot it sent waves of mounting pleasure through his body. Kyrien felt the pleasure join in with the mounting friction between his legs and he began calling out Ryka's name as if to beg. Ryka growled and bit at Kyrien's shoulder like an alpha wolf claiming his mate. Kyrien shut his eyes and panted through clenched teeth, he was so close… just on the very tip of the edge… then suddenly…

"**RYKA!!!**" Krien cried out to the moon and all her children as he suddenly ejaculated all over his stomach and the ground. His seed shot out and glistened in the moonlight as he threw his head back and Ryka dug his nails into Kyrien's soft skin. Ryka growled and continued to plunder Kyrien's body towards his own climax, steadily increasing his pace as he felt shivers in his own sac.  
"Just..a little more!!!! Kyri!!!" Ryka grabbed him hard and with a final stabbing thrust of sheer impalement he buried himself deep, his cock ramming into the deepest wall within Kyrien's body; hot seed splashed the inner depths of Kyrien's ass, the raw passage burned from the semen that now filled it. Ryka still clenched Kyrien's hips and continued to thrust with his softening member, milking his own ejaculation for every drop inside Kyrien. Kyrien lay beneath him panting, his body was sore yet alive with the blissful afterglow of a worthy orgasm. Ryka at last pulled out, a few warm squirts marked Kyrien's rear as he stood up, panting as well but with a look of triumph.

"Not bad Kyri, if all boys were as pretty as you, I might become a samer myself one day." He joked and patted Kyrien on the back. Kyrien staggered to his knees and reached for his robe, "What do you mean by that?"  
Ryka grinned and settled down next to Kyrien, "Just that, you weren't that bad. I still prefer my women, but now I can say I tried both sides."  
Kyrien felt a stab in his heart, "You used me?" The look on his face when he said it was one of genuine hurt.  
Ryka looked at him perplexed, not at all prepared for such a reaction, in his mind they had had a simple fling under the moonlight of a festival and nothing more.  
Kyrien knew Ryka had not intentionally meant him any wrong, and it was his own fault for not stopping it when he could have… but how could he have stopped it? He'd been smitten by Ryka since day one, and finally on the night of a festival it had been like a dream come true, and to find out at the end Ryka was merely using him as a fleeting indulgence. Ryka felt suddenly embarrassed and a bit guilty, it hadn't occurred to him that their carnal romp might have held more meaning to Kyrien.  
"Look Kyrien… I'm sorry, let's just forget it happened alright. "  
'Kyrien'…. He hadn't used the nickname…. Kyrien felt as if he'd been betrayed, he could feel that sick lump in his chest that warned him he might cry. The last thing he needed was for Ryka to see him cry.  
"Hey, it's ok, sorry Ryka, it must be the alcohol talking. I'm going to head back home, I trust you can find your own way back."  
Ryka immediately smiled back, choosing to believe the lie for the sake of appearances. "Just make sure you don't get lost."

"I won't, bye." Kyrien turned and wandered back into the woods. As soon as he was out of sight range he took off running back to his home. Once inside the safety of his cottage he curled up on his bed and wept, he had given himself away for the very first time and to a guy who just wanted to add another notch on his belt. His body ached, a tormenting reminder of what he'd lost. His virginity wasted on someone who didn't love him, and the throbbing between his cheeks would not let him forget anytime soon. When at last he had cried his eyes dry, his body found sleep on the edge of exhaustion and heartache. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
Drowned  
**

As was normal practice among night elves, Kyrien slept through most of the daylight hours, he especially was in no hurry to face a new day of regret. By the time Kyrien crawled out of bed it was late afternoon, he was sore all over from the night before and despite being asleep for most of the day, he still managed to have dark circles under his crystalline eyes. Kyrien tried to focus on the minor day to day tasks of grooming himself and tidying his home but no matter what, all he could think about was Ryka. It had felt so good the night before; the touch of Ryka's hands all over his body, the scent of Ryka tingling his senses, Ryka's voice sending chills through his ears; but it was not meant to last. Ryka had simply been drunk enough to indulge a curiosity of his all the while enjoying another conquest; but to Kyrien he had dared to hope his secret desires had at last earned some merit only to sacrifice his virginity to the wrong person.

Kyrien slammed his fist angrily against the wall, not only was he sad that his heart had betrayed him but also furious that he had allowed himself to be so gullible. Ryka was no doubt off courting the next would-be lover and here he stood moping and depressed.

"I can't just hide here all day…" he spoke absently to himself, "Maybe I just need to clear my head." Kyrien went to grab his bow and quiver, as well as a small pack of food and water before heading out into the woods. It had always been a way for him to cope with difficult situations; to run off into the woods and focus on the hunt. If he returned to the village with a handsome stag or basket of fish he'd be met with enough praise and approval that he might forget his sorrows if only temporarily.

A few steps into the woods he heard the crack of a twig beneath someone's feet, he turned fast to see who was behind him and saw Ryka.

"Some night huh?" he remarked in greeting.

"Yeah… I guess you could say that." Replied Kyrien.

"So where you going?" he asked, he then glanced at the bow and quiver full of arrows, "You're going hunting? Alone? I hope you plan to stay on the island, our scouts have brought in reports of possible horde activity in our territory just on the mainland." Kyrien bit his lip and furrowed his brow, it wasn't the warning that made him uncomfortable but rather Ryka's total nonchalant way of addressing him. How could Ryka be so intimate with him one night then expect to act so casual as if none of it had happened?

"I'll be fine Ryka, I just want to clear my head a bit is all." Kyrien turned back around towards the forest but a sudden firm grip on his arm forced him to be still.

"Are you mad about last night?" Ryka gazed steadily into Kyrien's eyes looking for the answer before Kyrien could answer properly.

"No no..!" Kyrien lied, "It's nothing like that, my head is still a tad fogged from the spirits last night and I was feeling cooped up."

Ryka's gaze softened as did his grip on Kyrien's arm.

"Well be careful then." He replied while giving a firm friendly punch to Kyrien's arm. Kyrien put on a false smile and watched Ryka transform into a handsome saber cat and bound off back towards the village. He let out a longing sigh then resumed his trek through the woods.

Despite his better judgments and instincts, Kyrien stood at the edge of the beach of the night elves' island and gazed across the water to the mainland of Ferales. The sound of sea gulls cried out from overhead, the sea spray filled the air with a salty taste and giant crabs skittered about the shoreline. Kyrien lay down his bow and quiver, he had found a far better means of relaxing and clearing his mind.

Kyrien stripped down to his loin cloth and began to braid his long green hair, there was no one around except for the usual flora and fauna and a nice swim would surely relax his mind and soothe his aching body. By now it was nearing sunset, which for a night elf was practically midday. The sun dipped into the ocean, spilling her colors into the waters as the sky began to match the violet hues of Kyrien's own skin. The druid smiled and puffed his chest towards the sun, trying to absorb her last bit of warmth before she sank into the ocean's depths. The night began to chirp and croak with life, fireflies peeked through the brush, and the first hums of fresh night wind blew through the trees. Kyrien at last turned his attentions away from his appreciation of nature and submersed himself in the dark water that was now war from the day's sun. Floating about on his back, the druid looked up at the stars, it wasn't long till his mind once again started to replay his intimacy with Ryka once more. Kyrien closed his eyes and thrashed his head as if to shake the memories out.

"Damn it! How could he do this to me!" whispered Kyrien to himself. So engrossed was he in his own torment he failed to notice the strange ripples in the water that steadily approached him.

Then came the silence, no fireflies, no chirps, even the trees had gone still it seemed. Kyrien's long ears twitched and he arose in alarm, something wasn't right. He stood alert in the water and began heading back to the shore, then he caught it, a scent of something that should not be there. Kyrien searched the shoreline for his bow, it was farther away than he remembered; the current must have pulled him away from it.

"Damn it." He cursed mentally, then before he could make another move, they were upon him. Out of the water's surface came two large brutish naga. Kyrien's yell was cut off as one naga grabbed him from behind and the other jabbed the blunt end of a spear into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Although the naga resided south in the Isle of Dread, every once in a while some would get bold and venture to Sardor Isle.

"Look here Grazz, a two legged cousin…" hissed the spear wielding naga. Grazz hissed what was most likely a laugh as he held up the night elf to get a better look.

"This one's not bad Xis, we might could enjoy this one before we kill him."

Xis leered at Kyrien and trailed his clawed scaly hand down the soft curve of the druid's cheek while Grazz sniffed at his captive's throat. Kyrien groaned in pain as he became aware once more of his surroundings. The situation before him filled him with dread as the grip on him tightened and the naga before him suddenly trailed his long forked tongue down Kyrien's bare abdomen.

"Get off me!" he snarled angrily as he curled up and kicked the first naga away from him. Grazz growled and hissed as he grabbed Kyrien's head roughly and plunged him under water. Xis recovered from the kick and glared vengefully at the night elf who was now desperately struggling for air.

"Let him breathe brother." hissed Xis.

Grazz nodded his head and pulled Kyrien back up out of the water upon where he began coughing and choking up water.

"Poor land dweller, need me to revive you?" hissed Xis as he grabbed Kyrien roughly by the jaw and firmly kissed him. His thick forked tongue filled Kyrien's mouth and throat and he wrenched his head back in time for the night elf to gag and cough violently.

"With a gag reflex like that, he won't do us much good will he Xis?" hissed Grazz in a sick excuse for a laugh. Kyrien gasped for air as the burning in his lungs subsided enough for him to once again speak.

"Let me go or I'll kill you both!" he growled.

"Silence!" snapped Xis as he slapped Kyrien's head sideways. The night elf's next threat was cut off as Grazz muffled his mouth with his own large scaly hand. Xis began casting a spell that Kyrien did not quite recognize. He winced, expecting something terrible to suddenly end his life force but it never came. They were moving, Kyrien opened his eyes and they were deep underwater. Kyrien gasped in alarm but instead of choking he felt the water fill his lungs to no suffering. Xis had cast a water breathing spell on him, but there was no telling how long it would last and he was so far beneath the surface. If only he could get free and transform into a sea lion, then he might stand a chance.

Kyrien's attentions were once again rudely turned to his captors as Grazz released him only to pass him off to Xis to yanked at his braid again. He then felt a slimey tentacle wrap around his throat, there was an odd tingling sensation then he felt the naga's words form in his head.

"Listen up whelp, my brother and I are going to make sport of you, you have until that water breathing spell wears off to show us a good time. If you please us, I'll recast it and let you live, if you don't we'll very much enjoy watching you drown."

Kyrien gave a look of alarm and began to thrash in an attempt to escape but Xis's grip was much too strong.

"Stop fighting, you'll only wear yourself out." growled Xis mentally. Grazz slithered up and raked his claws down Kyrien's sides, little trails of blood vanished into the water. Kyrien screamed into the water and Xis swam up to meet his scream by plunging his own cock down the druid's throat. Kyrien was so alarmed and startled that he bit the thick invader causing Xis to scream as well. In that fraction of a moment of confusion, Kyried tore free from Grazz and swam up towards the surface. A firm scaly grip on his ankle began to pull him back, Kyrien cried out again and managed to twist free of the hand.

"Get back here!" screamed Xis but Kyrien didn't hear him, his eyes were set on the surface. He magically transformed into a sea lion so that he could swim fast enough to possibly out swim the two naga that slithered through the water after him. Faster and harder he pushed himself, desperate to get away. When at last he broke through the water's surface, all aquatic spells dispersed as his lungs filled with air. Kyrien staggered out of the shore and ran up onto the beach. He could see the trees, if only he could get to the trees he could easily lose the naga. He was almost past the sand when pain exploded from his side. He watched the spear land buried in the sand just a few feet in front of him. He gripped his side where the spear blade had grazed him. There was so much blood and it hurt so bad, he missed his step and fell. Before he could get up, the naga were upon him once more, this time there were no smart remarks or teasing threats, it was all sheer brutality. Xis landed a clean punch across Kyrien's face that cause him to cry out. Grazz was dragging him back to the edge of the water, sand was getting in his wound, and Xis was beating him all over, blow after blow of Xis' heavy scaled fists upon Kyrien's vulnerable flesh. Xis then growled as he slithered back a bit to clutch his own throbbing member.

"I ought to make you choke on it!" he hissed, still obviously in pain from the earlier bite. Xis gave a meaningful glare at Grazz And Kyrien suddenly felt himself being flipped over onto his back. Xis slithered back once more and grabbed his wrists, pinning him down against the sandy beach. Grazz hoisted his legs up and far apart, Kyrien could feel the rip of fabric on his skin as his loin cloth was discarded then something thick and firm press against his unprepared entrance.

"NO!" he yelled out in severe alarm, he thrashed about helplessly. Xis smirked and leaned over to lick Kyrien's face.

"Scream all you want, no one will hear you, we're on the beach of Ferales, there's no night elves to save you here." Just then Xis reached down to dig his clawed finger into Kyrien's bleeding wound. Kyrien screamed in agony, his cry dissipated into the wind of the shore. Grazz slowly pressed against the night elf's tight ass, the head of his cock, forcing the tight muscles of Kyrien's entrance to stretch painfully. Kyrien felt tears run down his cheeks as he cried again both from the slow menacing intrusion of his rear as well as the cruel aggravation to his bleeding side. Kyrien then felt he head being turned as Xis once again shoved his own swollen cock into the night elf's throat.

"Bite me again and I'll rape that hole in your side!" growled Xis. Kyrien let out a muffled whimper as Xis thrusted his salty meat into the druid's mouth. Grazz smirked and shoved the rest of his cock into Kyrien's tight ring of muscle. Kyrien felt Grazz fill him up to the hilt, his eyes widened in pain and Xis gripped his hair and shoved his face further onto his cock. Grazz grabbed one of Kyrien's wrists and Xis held the other, his body was twisted and contorted awkwardly to suit his two captors' lust driven abuse. Hot salty precum trickled down the back of Kyrien's throat and he was forced to gulp it down; Xis reached down and again inserted his clawed finger into the night elf's open wound and Kyrien widened his mouth to scream again but only got more of Xis' cock shoved into him. Grazz meanwhile began to thrust in and out of him and a steady pace, it wasn't that he was trying to be gentle, he was pumping his cock so as to lubricate his victim using his victim's own blood as well as his precum. Kyrien's eyes watered up again in severe pain and his stomach turned when his tears were greedily licked up by Xis.

Harder and harder came Grazz's thrusts; Kyrien's muffled cries only seemed to stimulate Xis as he hissed in pleasure. Xis' cock began to well in Kyrien's mouth, his tongue could feel the veins as they became more pronounced. Xis let out a hiss of pleasure as he released his seed into Kyrien's mouth. Kyrien struggled and Xis gripped his head firmly.

"Swallow or drown…" he hissed. Kyrien had no choice, he winced in disgust as he swallowed the thick salty cum. Even as Xis's organ went limp in his mouth, Xis held him firmly until every last drop was gulped down. Kyrien gasped for air as well as in pain as Xis finally released him and then leaned over to lick away the trail of cum running down Kyrien's chin.

Grazz grunted and growled, still plowing his own heavy meat into the young night elf. Kyrien squirmed again and tried to get away but was roughly grabbed by Xis who held him down so that his brother could increase his pace. Kyrien thrashed his head from side to side, the bitter taste in his mouth, nor the burning in his side was anything compared to the sheer violence that ravaged his ass. The sick wet noises, and the scent of his own blood mixed with the nagas' essence overwhelmed his senses.

"NO MORE!" he cried in outburst. Grazz hoisted him almost upside down with Xis supporting him enough to accommodate his brother. Grazz thrusted cruelly into the elf, Kyrien could feel the blood rushing to his head as well as the warm trail of blood abd precum trail down his back.

"Almost there…" grunted Grazz, "Just…a little… MORE!" Grazz grunted out loudly as the stabbed his cock fully into Kyrien one final time, hot agony erupted inside him and he was uncaringly dropped onto the ground as Grazz pulled his blood and cum soaked member from the exhausted night elf. Xis and Grazz's hissing laughter burned in Kyrien's ears, he hid his face in the sand, ready to meet his end.

Then the ground gave a slight quake and both naga looked up apprehensively. Kyrien too looked up curiously and saw that both naga no longer seemed interested in him; they both had their gaze fixed in the same direction as another quake shook the ground, this time it was more noticeable. Kyrien groaned weakly in pain and got up to see what had stopped the naga from finishing him off.

Another heavy quake and there it was, approaching along the beach, a sea giant; covered in scales, seaweed and barnacles. The giant carried a huge heavy mallet and each slow mammoth step cause the ground to shake. Xis and Grazz turned back to the water and fled , it had been a foolish move however, their sudden movement and the splash of them entering the water had caught the giant's attention. Kyrien lay frozen in pain and fear on the beach as the giant let out an ear shattering roar and bounded after the two naga. The ground shook violently and Kyrien hissed in pain as he was thrown from the ground and landed on his wounded side. He struggled to his feet as the giant passed him and hurried for the trees as fast as his aching legs could take him. He only turned around when he heard a hiss like scream, the giant had plucked Xis and Grazz from the ocean by their serpentine tails.

Kyrien watched in cold amusement as the giant dropped Grazz into his mouth and swallowed him whole. Then as Xis tried desperately to escape, the giant held the naga with his finger tips and then simply pulled the naga in half before devouring him as well. The sound of their bones being crushed between the giant's teeth were like a sick music to Kyrien's pointed ears.

Kyrien then turned and under the veil of a shadow meld spell he vanished into the forest of Ferales.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
Hunted  
**

Kyrien bit back another hiss of pain as he at last decided to take a rest and leaned up against a tree. He was quick to disappear into the forest when his unlikely savior came to devour his assailants but as initial shock wore off his wounds had decided to make themselves known. The naga had hurt him deep within and it was getting harder to move about on foot; the gash on his side wasn't helping matters either. Kyrien felt the cool night breeze caress his battered body and let out a long sigh. He was naked, hurt, and cold; he surveyed his surroundings, nothing seemed amiss. He turned around, a strange feeling tickling at his instincts. With little other option, Kyrien concentrated and with a little more effort than usual managed to transform into a sleek violet hued panther.

Once in his feline form, Kyrien leapt up into the trees and despite his pain he leapt from branch to branch trying to put some distance between himself and the aweful feeling his instincts had sensed. The pain in his side burned, forcing him to stop much sooner than he would have liked. Perched high he turned his attentions to his gash; he contorted his body so as to lick his wound, cleaning it thoroughly to prevent infection as well as prevent the scent of blood from attracting any predators. His fur coat kept him warm and as exhaustion set in he began to succumb to sleep high in the trees. 

There was no telling how long he had slept, it might have been a few hours, or a few minutes, the moon shown brightly overhead and the forest was alive with the sounds of nocturnal insects. Something however wasn't right, something had stirred Kyrien's feline senses. His eyes flashed open and peered into the darkness, his perfect night vision however helped none. Despite not seeing any danger, he still felt it. Kyrien growled as he crouched on his tree limb, ready to pounce onto whatever adversary lurked nearby.

For several seconds, nothing happened, the crickets chirped, the frogs croaked and not even the slightest snap of a twig gave any evidence of a predator. Kyrien at last relaxed, telling himself he was letting his paranoia get the better of him. No sooner did he relax when it happened, a sharp vicious pain exploded in his left shoulder. Kyrien stumbled out of the tree, roaring in agony and shock. As soon as he hit the ground, it was upon him; teeth sunk into the back of his neck and bore him to the ground. Kyrien resisted, twisting beneath the beast and lashing out with his claws. He whipped his tail about angrily and hissed but the beast that held him would not relent. He tried again to swipe with his claws but his limbs felt unnaturally heavy and his vision began to tunnel. A rush of nausea hit him and before he could cry out in dismay, he felt his consciousness slip off into oblivion. The poison tipped arrow embedded in his shoulder had done its job. As Kyrien's world succumbed to blackness he caught the faintest glimpse of the wolf that had bore down on him run to greet his master, a lumbering outline of a being, that Kyrien never stayed awake long enough to make out. 

Kyrien's stomach awoke before he did. The smell of meat roasting over a fire had forced Kyrien to open his eyes only to find an alarming darkness. Kyrien roared in alarm, still in his feline form but his feet were all bound together and he was blindfolded. Surprisingly both the gash on his side and the small gash in his shoulder had been treated and dressed appropriately. Being bound made it rather impossible for him to transform back to his normal self but then he still wasn't even sure what he was dealing with. Kyrien heard movement, the wolf was nearby whining to its master who gave out the occasional odd grunt or grumble. Having little patience at this point Kyrien roared again as he struggled to get free of the impossible bindings, using up his last bit of energy.

"You be quiet!" growled a brutish voice with a thick rough accent.  
Kyrien growled and began to thrash about but he soon discovered not only was he bound; he was also imprisoned in some sort of small cage.

"I said be quiet!"

A stone flew and smashed against the cage causing Kyrien alarm as he paused in his struggles. Thick heavy footsteps thumped upon the ground as someone or something approached grunting and cursing in frustration. Rough thick hands grasped the back of his neck by the scruff and wrenched his head back painfully to make a point. Kyrien growled low in the back of his throat.

"If you want to be fed, you best shut your trap. It's not wise to be loud in the woods at night." warned the voice.

Kyrien settled down, what other choice did he have? At last the large hand reached into the cage and offered a slab of meat to Kyrien's nose. Kyrien hungrily snatched the meat from his captor and hastily devoured it. Whatever had caught him was remarkably strong because within moments Kyrien felt his cage being lifted and hoisted onto some sort of wagon. Kyrien felt panic as the wagon began to head in an unfamiliar direction. Kyrien roared again in protest but the sharp snap of a whip against the bars of his cage made him hold his breath.

"If you don't shut up, I'll kill you right here, feed you to my wolf and tan your hide to make a dress for my wife!" bellowed deep gruff voice.  
Hours went by and the cage jostled about on the wagon, Kyrien felt his heart sink with despair of never getting home again. Thoughts of the cruel naga tormented him, as did his memories of Ryka. Kyrien no longer growled, no longer roared, part of him no longer even cared. At this point he silently hoped whatever fate awaited him would be over mercifully quick and end his life.  
It must have been morning or midday, the sun was bright even through the blindfold. For what seemed like forever, the wagon carried Kyrien through a hot bright place which had he been able to see would have been terrified by how far from his forest he was being transported. Gone were the thick canopies of the Ferales Forest with it's swaying vines, lost ruins, and ancient trees; now was the winding mage like gulch of towering stone pillars known as 'Thousand Needles'. Kyrien had lost track of time but when the wagon began to roll onto something that sounding not like dirt but more like wood he stiffened in alarm; the wagon somehow seemed to levitate. Kyrien could hear the wolf whine with unease; this didn't comfort him at all. When the wagon ceased in levitating, it began to once again move along, there was no shade; wherever they were it was warm, bright, and noisy. Sounds of commerce, revelry, and discussion could be heard all around. The wagon at last stopped and he could hear his captor grunt and scuffle off, leaving him still bound, blindfolded and caged on the back of a parked wagon. Kyrien wondered what would become of him, was he to be eaten, sold, or even be made a pet?  
With only his self pity and regret to keep him company, Kyrien lay in his cage, hot, thirsty and uncaring; so lost was he in his stupor that he barely registered when hands reached in and suddenly cut his bindings and removed his blindfold.  
"Get away from there! What do you think you're doing!" growled the familiar voice of his captor.  
"Calm down mon, you be gettin too worked up. Don't ya know it's bad juju to be mistreatin an animal?" came an exotic unfamiliar voice.  
Kyrien's vision took a minute to adjust to the bright sunlight; he looked up to see a light-blue skinned troll with long green hair in braids. He looked similar to a night elf except his taller build, broader ears, and a pair of long thick tusks jutting out his lower lip; yet still, he had a certain handsomeness about him that kept Kyrien starring for a bit longer than he might have wanted to admit.  
"I don't give is kodo's shit about your damn juju! That cat is my prize and not your concern." Kyrien could see now, his captor was an older orc with dark green skin and no hair on his head, and a scruffy beard tied in an uneven braid.  
"Ignorin the juju be what cursed de trolls, you be wise to learn from our mistake mon."

The troll glanced back at Kyrien and smirked with a grin that hinted at cunning. Kyrien wondered why his heart suddenly pounded then watched with a hint of disappointment when the troll waved up his hands defensively at the orc and walked off back towards another tent. Kyrien then peered about his surroundings, the tents and buildings were no doubt tauren in design. Large totems decorated the compounds. They seemed to be high up on a mesa, not far away was some sort of lift. Kyrien expected to be bound any minute but the orc simply grumbled to himself something about trolls and trickery and then tossed Kyrien another serving of roasted meat and a bowl of water.

Late that night, the compound seemed to grow quiet. Kyrien was wide awake as he looked without seeing into space, thinking about the peculiar troll. Despite that, nothing could have prepared him when said troll suddenly appeared once more, as if stepping from the shadows. The troll grinned again at Kyrien and cautiously reached up to put his hand against the cage, obviously testing to see if Kyrien would try to bite him. Kyrien felt no desire to bite the troll who had earlier released him of his bindings and he simply sniffed at the troll's hand and gave a noncommittal lick to reassure the troll he'd lose no appendages.  
"Dat orc's a mean brute yeah? Les see if I can give ya a hand." whispered the cunning troll. He pulled out some peculiar tools and instantly set to work at breaking into the cage's lock. After a few moments, a resounding click, and the cage door swung open. Kyrien leapt out of the cage and glanced at the troll, still a bit perplexed by the troll's behavior.

"What be da matter? Miss me already?" teased the troll.  
Suddenly movement stirred from within the orc's tent and the troll waved at Kyrien and then indicated a nearby tent on the other side of the mesa. Kyrien followed after the troll towards the other tent, panic led to impulse as he found himself sitting in the small one occupant tent with his odd yet charming savior.

The troll then further surprised him when he reached into a bag and tossed a pair of linen breeches at Kyrien.  
"I suppose you be needin a pair me pointy eared brudder." Smirked the troll.

Kyrien just looked at him, hesitant to confirm the troll's suspicions and unsure how well he could continue his ruse.  
"Oh you be da shy type, pardon me mon." the troll chuckled, mistaking Kyrien's hesitation for modesty, and turned away from Kyrien, offering him some privacy. Kyrien shrugged and transformed back to his true form and quickly put on the, albeit, oversized breeches. The troll smirked and offered him a short rope to use as a makeshift belt.

"How'd you know what I was?" asked Kyrien as he cinched the knot.

"Oh I ain't as dumb as dey say. Besides, I got a sis who be in to all dat sanctity of nature business and I be meetin wit your kind a time or two in my travels. My name is Erllok; dat orc who had ye be named Grothgar. He got a wife who beats him so he always in a foul mood. I think she be angry she marry a hunter and not a warchief." Errlok chuckled again and Kyrien felt a bit more at ease.

"My name's Kyrien, I'm not sure where I am, but I come from the Island off the western coast of Ferales."

"Well you be a long way from home my pointy eared brudder. This be Freewind Post, you be deep in the Thousand Needles closer to da Shimmerin Sands."

Kyrien felt his heart sink, he couldn't believe how far out he was from his

home. He must have once again slipped into his trance of thought, Erllok had managed to slide up close to him and place an arm around him, pulling him a bit closer than was comfortable.

"Dere dere little brudder, don't be sad. I'm here." Erllok's smile made Kyrien's heart race and panic at the same time. Erllok smiled and saw a chance when the night elf did nothing; with a simple shifting of his own weight and a little coaxing for Kyrien to adjust accordingly, the sly troll managed to get Kyrien on his back while looming over him with a smug grin planted on his face.

"What are you doing?" asked Kyrien as he raised one eyebrow suspiciously.

"Helpin you to relax mon," answered Erllok with amusement as he leaned down and gently nuzzled Kyrien while stroking his long green hair. Kyrien actually felt himself relax somewhat to the touch, Erllok's hands were warm and he had the most intriguing scent of incense and spices.

"Heh heh, I knew it, I knew when I saw ya what ya be, and I knew ya be a samer by da way ya wagged yer kitty tail at me."

Kyrien felt his cheeks darken when his host made amusement at his expense. Kyrien sat up and gently pushed Erllok aside.

"I think you may be suffering from too many assumptions. I appreciate you rescuing me but unless you plan to help me get off this mesa, I best be on my way before that blasted orc realizes I'm missing." Kyrien was about to hoist himself up but a firm palm against his chest stopped him abruptly and with perfect agility, Erllok was upon him once more, this time however he straddled his young night elf and leaned down so that his face was within an inch of his ward.

"What the!.." Kyrien's words were lost in his gasp as Erllok's lips planted themselves firmly over his, tusks pressed against his cheeks and the troll's hands found the night elf's wrists and held them firmly throughout the duration of his stolen kiss. When Erllok released Kyrien's lips for air, Kyrien was at a loss for words, he was somewhat outraged at the troll's audacity yet he wanted to be kissed again.

"Like dat didn't ya?" smirked the troll.

"Nonsense, get off me."

"Oh but what I be sittin on is telling me otherwise." teased Erllok.

Again Kyrien's cheeks went a darker shade of purple and Errlok laughed in amusement at how easy it was to embarrass the night elf.

"I saved ya life my sweet Kyrie, you be owin me some kind of payment." teased Erllok.

The nickname 'Kyrie' struck Kyrien like a stab to the heart, his memory pulling up Ryka and all the hurt came rushing back. Erllok looked genuinely alarmed as he noted the hints of moisture that suddenly filled the corners of the night elf's crystalline eyes. Erllok got off of Kyrien and gently wiped the would-be tears away with his thumb.

"Dere Dere, I be jokin more dan I should."

Kyrien shook his head to clear his thoughts and took a deep breath, forcing back the hurt.

"I'll be fine, and thank you for saving me." replied Kyrien as he carelessly placed a hand on top of Erllok's. Erllok smiled at the gesture and wondered if the night elf even realized he had made such an unspoken declaration. Erllok smiled warmly at Kyrien and leaned in once more, this time however, just to deliver a chaste kiss on the distraught night elf's forehead. Kyrien felt the smile on his face before he could suppress it and suddenly found himself wanting more; he reached out to Erllok and leaned against his warm flat chest, listening to his heart beat for a moment before he could feel the troll's long muscular arms wrap around and hold him gently. It felt so good, the warmth, the security, after all that had happened to him, at last a being who showed some signs of affection toward him. Erllok grinned and hoisted the night elf onto his lap and embraced him, he took in the sweet earthy smell of the druid and began carefully kissing along his neck, cautious of his tusks. Kyrien moaned softly into the troll's ear as soft eager lips tickled and caressed the sensitive skin along his throat. Kyrien let his head roll back, giving the troll easier access to his neck, a bulge quickly formed in the troll's lap, one that desperately pressed itself eagerly against Kyrien's pant-clad rear. Kyrien let out another soft moan, somewhere in his mind he cried out "stop this!" but the rest of his mind was too far gone in the moment to pay any attention. Kyrien gasped as Erllok's fingers coiled around the hem of his borrowed breeches; the troll's knuckles grazed the tender skin that covered the curve of his hip and led to the very edge of where his nether hairs began. Kyrien let out a mew and embraced Erllok as the skilled troll teasingly lowered his pants so that they barely rested on his narrow hips.

"You tink you can handle my juju?" whispered the troll playfully.

Kyrien simply moaned wantonly as he couldn't help but grind against the thickening bulge in Erllok's pants. Erllok thrusted up to meet his night elf's maddening teases and began hastily undoing his own breeches when suddenly his tent was wrenched open.

"Grab him!"

Kyrien was suddenly wrenched away from the troll who had saved him and thrust into the rough iron grip of the very orc who had captured him in the first place. Two tauren guards had come at Grothgar's behest to investigate stolen merchandise. The first tauren had grabbed Kyrien and handed him over to Grothgar; the second stomped up to a bewildered Erllok and delivered a bone shattering punch across the troll's temple rendering him unconscious. Kyrien cried out desperately to the troll as he was hoisted over the orc's shoulder and carried back to the first tent and unceremoniously tossed back into the original cage.

"Let me out! I'm not an animal!" he yelled angrily. Grothgar simply laughed and slammed his cage to shut him up.

"My wolf sniffed you out, it's a good thing you're not an animal! I can get more money that way, now I can sell a slave!"

Kyrien glared at Grothgar and struggled in his cage.

"You best be quiet, or I'll be marring your pretty purple skin with my whip!"

Kyrien's attention then turned to the middle of the compound where the two tauren guards hauled Erllok out and bound him in one of the stocks. Erllok chanced a glance at Kyrien, one eye was swollen shut but he still managed a smirk that no doubt was intended to reassure the caged night elf.

"Yeah say goodbye to that tricky, conniving troll, he'll be lucky if they let him keep his hands attached for stealing." Grothgar laughed darkly and retreated into his tent and soon after emerge packed up and ready to continue on his was towards his original destination. Kyrien's eyes never left Erllok as the wagon carried him once again to an unknown fate.

Erllok watched the wagon disappear down the lift; he felt a horrible pang of guilt for not getting his night elf farther away when he had the chance. Much to his dismay he'd let his lust get the better of him and now his poor night elf was going to suffer for it.

"Fear not me pointy eared brudder, I be takin ya back, I'm not done wit ya yet." muttered Erllok with a smug grin on his face. He'd wait for his guards to return to sleep then sneak out before dawn. There wasn't a contraption made that could hold a rogue as skilled as he was in the art of lockpicking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
Sold  
**

Across the arid terrain of Thousand Needles to at last the sun bleached valley known as Shimmering Sands; Kyrien was jostled about within the confines of his cage.

"Another day's ride and we'll be in Gadgetzan. You best not cause me any trouble elf." growled Grothgar.  
Ever since Kyrien's would-be escape, Grothgar had been maintaining a close eye on him and once again he found himself bound. If any mercy had been granted to him it had been the loss of the blindfold.  
The air was dry and heavy, and the sun was unforgiving. Kyrien felt the weight of the intense heat beat him down and weaken his will. His skin was sore and had turned an odd shade of fuscia. Sunburn was quite a new sensation to the young night elf who had spent all his life in the protective canopy of the wild forests.

"Hey!" called out Kyrien at last to the orc when he could no longer keep quiet.

"What?" snapped the orc in a gruff tone.  
"I need water please."

"So?" he snarled in contempt.

"I…" Kyrien hesitated a moment, "I also need to … you know."

The orc stopped the wagon and rolled his eyes in annoyance; he reached into the cage and handed what looked like a rope with a noose at the end, to the night elf.

"Put that on, I'll have no mischief from you." He growled.

Kyrien sighed in annoyance over the humiliation as he put the make-shift leash over his head and secured it around his neck. The orc opened the cage and while keeping a stern grip on his end of the rope allowed Kyrien the privacy to relieve himself behind the wagon. Kyrien returned to the orc and once again pleaded for water. The orc snickered and poured some water from his canteen into a bowl and set it on the ground.

"Drink it!" he ordered, "Drink it like the dog you are."

Kyrien glared at the orc, it wasn't bad enough he was kidnapped but to be further humiliated was more than Kyrien could bear. Kyrien begrudgingly lowered himself onto all fours and drank the water as best he could. Grothgar laughed cruely and then cuddenly kicked sand into Kyrien's face as he was hunched over. Kyrien's mind went blank as rage overtook him, he suddenly used what little strength he had to lunge after the orc's legs and force him to the ground. Kyrien freed the other end of his rope from the orc's grasp as he stumbled backwards, completely caught off guard. Kyrien wasted no time, he leapt over the orc and began running as fast as his legs could take him. Grothgar's wolf barked viciously from where he was tied to the wagon. Grothgar growled venomously as he struggled to his feet and quickly untied his wolf. The wolf sprinted after the fleeing night elf with predatory instinct.

"Faster! Faster!" Krien repeated the mantra in his head as he ran, knowing full well the slightest misstep would doom him. The wolf was gaining on him, he could hear the wolf's frenzied panting right behind him.

"No! I won't be stopped!" screamed Kyrien's thoughts as he continued to run. The sand was making it hard, putting resistance to his steps in addition to the harsh sun beating down and making it hard to breathe.

"Oh Gods No!" He screamed mentally as the ground before him suddenly stopped! He had run up on an ancient and abandoned dwarf mine. Kyrien leapt blindly and braced himself as he hit the steep incline of dirt and slid roughly to the base before rolling and somersaulting all the way down. He no sooner tried to pick himself up and run then Grothgar's damned wolf pounced on him. Kyrien rolled on his back and threw his hands up, keeping the huge snapping jaws at bay as the wolf desperately sought to sink his teeth in violet flesh.

"Damned mutt!" roared Kyrien angrily.

Much to his dismay as he fought to keep the wolf from biting him he looked up at the ledge he had slid from only to see a familiar hulking silhouette looming over him. The orc's cruel laughter chilled Kyrien's blood as he knew what was in store for him would surely make him regret his attempt at escape.

Kyrien was unceremoniously dragged back to the wagon across the rough burning sand and his leash tied to the back of the wagon. Instead of being thrown back into his cage, Grothgar snickered as he started the wagon once more, giving the huge kodo a quick snap of the whip. Kyrien yelped as the wagon went with him tied to the back and struggling to keep up.

"It occurred to me you have too much energy, let's see you try to escape once I run all the fight out of ya."

Kyrien barely even heard the obnoxious orc as his feet desperately tried to keep pace while avoiding sharp rocks and bits of debris.

For what seemed like forever, Kyrien desperately tried to keep up, at last his feet became too heavy, his legs no longer obeyed him and with a final cry he collapsed as the wagon dragged him behind, slowly strangling him as the ground beat him mercilessly. It was then that the orc called the wagon to stop and he made his way to the abused night elf.

"I believe I've made my point." growled the orc, "Looks as good a place as any to set up camp, we'll arrive in Gadgetzan in the morning."

Kyrien barely registered what was being said but felt himself being lifted up and then tossed into his cage. Kyrien was almost relieved to be shoved back into his cage, his feet were bloody and useless for the time being and he at last let himself drift into blissful unconsciousness.

The next morning, Kyrien awoke as the wagon began to move. He was still exhausted from the day prior. He was certainly a mess, his once vibrant green hair was matted with dirt, his feet a wounded mess, his entire body covered in scratches and bruises, and his skin burnt from the sun.

Not even half the day had gone by when at last Grothgar rode his wagon into Gadgetzan. At one time Gadgetzan had been a neutral territory for both the Horde and the Alliance but the goblin cartel that had come to power in the recent decade had been bought out by the horde and now the once neutral settlement was able to institute practices that the Alliance had frowned on such as gambling, the distribution of hive dust which was a powerful narcotic, and ultimately prostitution and slavery.

Kyrien waited in silence as Grothgar left the wagon parked outside a hut and went in to discuss Kyrien's fate to the goblin slave trade auctioneer. Grothgar reemerged from the hut and pointed at Kyrien; two goblin boucers came out and drug him out of the cage and into the hut. Immediately an enchanted collar was fastened around his neck and a leash attached and secured to a metal pole in the center of the hut.

"There, that'll prevent him from usin any magic or shapeshifting." declared one of the goblin bouncers.

The goblin who seemed to be in charge began to look Kyrien over.

"He's pretty banged up…" remarked the goblin shrewdly.

"He'll clean up well enough, he turned out to be quite a handful." replied Grothgar.

"So he has spirit then? That can be a good thing or a bad thing, tell you what I'll give you 10 gold for him." replied the goblin.

"10 gold huh?" the orc spat angrily, "I brought this elf in all the way from the western coast of Ferales, 10 gold won't even pay to tend to my kodo.

"What do you propose then?"

"20 gold." growled the orc.

"Ha! They say orcs aren't too bright, must be so; an elf as battered as this is hardly going to be seen as a valuable slave. I'll be generous, you can have 12 gold."

Grothgar slammed his fist and inch from the goblin's head, leaving an imprint of his fist in the wall.

"13 gold!"

"Do I need to break your face against my fist goblin?"

"15 gold! That's my final offer."

"Make it 16 and I'll not break your legs."

"Done!"

The goblin paid the orc who was eager to take his money and leave. Meanwhile Kyrien was still tied to the iron post in the tent as half a dozen goblins scurried in, some carryied fabrics, some carried buckets of water and rags, and others brought in oils and combs.

What happened next was the feeling of several small hands all over him, Kyried growled and struggled as the goblins were all over him, some pulled and yanked as they combed out his hair. Rough wet rags grinded across his skin as well as healing ointments which mended his sunburn. Kyrien squirmed and shuffled as some of the goblins cut away his torn linen pants to clean him thoroughly. At last when Kyrien feared his dignity was forever shattered, the goblins clothed him in light cotton pants and a simple matching blouse. Kyrien's skin was finally anointed with some exotic oils for fragrance and he was at last led to a large hut that was guarded by two giant tauren.

Once inside it became apparent that this was where all the would-be slaves were kept before going on the auction block. Some were alliance members, a human male, a draenei female, and a small gnome male. There were a few others who were not alliance, these were victims of gambling debts, one was a goblin female, and the other was an orc male way past his prime.

Everyone cast their eyes on Kyrien but no one spoke, by the look of the tauren guard it was probably not encouraged for there to be talk among the prisoners.

Sounds came from outside, scuffling and arguing; Kyrien looked up and his heart nearly skipped at beat when he saw what was obviously a troll's silhouette. Immediately he thought of Erllok and wondered if he dared hope the cunning troll had come to his rescue.

Alas, it was not so, the troll pushed his way inside, barking orders at the tauren to let him pass. One of the goblins ran up trying to stop him.

"Not so fast troll, no one gets to see the merchandise before it goes on auction."

"Do I need to be remindin you who I am mon! I am one of de most feared warriors in dis desolate country! Did I not give you plenty of merchandise back when I be fightin in de Warsong Gulch? I feel I done earned me special privileges; one of dos bein te satisfy me curiosity and inspect any nu merchandise."

"But it's against our protocol!" complained the goblin.

"Need I remind you, you still owe me gold, want to add your wife to dis riffraff to pay your debt?"

"Err… that won't be necessary, go ahead Wazaki but be quick."

"Das more like it mon…"

The troll named Wazaki wandered into the tent, he had blue skin and a wild crest of blood red hair. One of his tusks had been broken off and the other jutted out menacingly. His eyes were cold and piercing and his features had more of a goblin resemblance that the smooth handsome features of Erllok. Kyrien felt the troll's gaze on him and he stiffened as the troll warrior approached him.

"Well well, it's not often we get a night elf, dis be a pretty one."

Kyrien felt large hand grip his chin and guide his face to look the troll in the eyes.

"Not bad, Dis one be makin a fine replacement for da last pet I had."

Kyrien wondered what the troll meant by 'replacement' and 'pet'…Such choice of terms sent chills down his spine. Here was a troll who seemed to have no remorse, no compassion, behind his calm exterior was a burning rage that Kyrien could sense only too clearly when their eyes met. The darkness in Wazaki's eyes was pure bloodlust.

Wazaki smirked and the other prisoners quickly turned away least any of them attract the renowned troll's attention. Kyrien felt his brow break out into a cold sweat as the troll ran his clawed hand down the night elf's body.

"Not bad, dis elf be in good condition… for now dat is." Wazaki smirked and let one hand reach down boldly into Kyrien's pants to grip his package firmly while the other hand gripped the back of his neck; holding him steady while the troll ran his tongue up along the night elf's neck and to the tip of his pointed ear. Kyrien snapped and instinctively shoved the troll away, panting with slight arousal as well as disgust. How dare his body react for such a despicable fiend. Wazaki laughed and the other prisoners cowered.

"You got some spirit mon, but when I get through wit ya, you gonna either call me master or you're gonna be meetin ya ancestas real soon." Wazaki blew Kyrien a farewell kiss and made a mocking gesture of a bow as he left the tent laughing wildly. Kyrien felt a sudden sickness in his stomach and desperately prayed that he might somehow escape.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
Broken  
**

The Sun had barely scorched the horizon from the east when the merchant goblins were already awake and scurrying to open their various shops and display their wares. The goblins who kept to the slave trade were also hard at work setting their auction stage. Given the steady rising noise level from outside, Kyrien could tell that already a large crowd was forming. Finally one of the goblins came in and with the help of his tauren henchmen, dragged the human male out. Kyrien made a step forward wanting so much to stop them; the goblin smirked at him and pulled out an odd looking rod that suddenly delivered an electric jolt that momentarily crippled Kyrien to the ground. The crowd outside roared with excitement and shouts could be heard calling out bids and arguing with each other over the value of the slave in question.

When the guards came back to take the female draenei, she delivered a bone crunching kick to the goblin's face, effectively knocking him out. She then focused her body's momentum to charge her horns into one of the tauren's stomachs, goring him violently. The other tauren backed up as she frantically ran out into the city. The remaining tauren growled viscously and just as the gnome took the opportunity to sprint off; the tauren fired a shot off with his gun, stopping the gnome in his tracks. Kyrien charged through as well, he charged up behind the tauren and delivered a kick to the tauren's back, forcing him to collapse. The other would-be slaves hastily bolted for the exit and joined in the wild escape attempt.

Kyrien rushed out of the hut to join the other escapees; as soon as they all emerged, the captives dispersed into the crowd hoping to get lost in the crowd as most of the civilians were still stunned at the unexpected breach. The draenei who had started the escape found herself bound and subdued by several goblin bruisers. Kyrien had no time to pity her though, he had to get away and he had to do it fast. As he ran toward an opening in the crowd he nearly had his neck snapped as something wrenched him by his enchanted leash with such speed his body could barely follow through in time to keep up with his head. Kyrien's body twisted and he fell on the ground only to be dragged up and lifted off his feet by a powerful grip on his collar.

"Nice try mon." snickered the large troll with one tusk. Amidst the chaos of the crowd, the troll carrying Kyrien tossed a bag of coins to the still baffled auctioneer.

"Dat be 50 gold coins mon, anybody wanna try to outbid me be not wanting to live past da next day."

Not surprisingly, no one disputed the troll's claim and Kyrien was shoved into the rough hands of a large black and white tauren who began leading him away from the crowd.

"Take him to my estate and have him ready, I got some more business to do mon." remarked the troll warrior.

Kyrien struggled in the tauren's grip but it was no use; the tauren continued to lead him to a fairly large adobe home surrounded by it's own enclosure located in the southern district of Gadgetzan. Once inside, Kyrien was thrown into a small room that had the barest of furnishings, a bed, a small table, and a chamber pot.

"You be wise to not provoke your new master, he's a dangerous troll and a true sadist."

Kyrien then noticed a scar running across the tauren's snout and the tired glossy look in his eyes.

"I thought the tauren were a proud race, since when do they do the bidding of cowards?" snapped Kyrien.

"You'll soon learn young one, there is no pride in Gadgetzan. There is only survival." The tauren turned and left the night elf, locking the door and lumbering off to tend to some other task.

Kyrien paced about in his room restlessly, he even tried to remove the enchanted collar unsuccessfully. There was one small narrow window in his room that let in light; it had begun to darken dramatically indicating nightfall. The estate seemed to come alive all at once with the sounds of laughter, yelling, and the clanking of dishes and weapons.

"Moondewa! Bring de new toy to de den!" called out what sounded like Wazaki's voice.  
Kyrien felt his stomach churn with dread as a rush of anxiety filled him.

"This is it," he thought to himself, "There's no escape…"

Within moments, the same tauren from earlier arrived and took Kyrien by his leash and forced him into a large circular room. In the center was a kodo hide rug and along the sides were tables of roasted meats and tankards of beer. The room was lit with torches along the walls and on the far end was a large chair made of various bones and kodo hide. On the chair sat Wazaki who grinned darkly at Kyrien. All around the room were other trolls, goblins, and an orc who were all happily drinking, eating, and boasting over their deeds in battle. Wazaki indicated the ground next to his chair and Moondewa forced Kyrien to sit next to his new master. Kyrien felt his skin crawl as Wazaki studied him with a cruel gaze that made him feel exposed and vulnerable. Wazaki tied the leash to an iron peg jutting from the ground and then had Moondewa bind Kyrien's hands behind his back. The troll warrior then turned his attention to his guests and greeted them officially.

"Welcome to you who be loyal to me, tonight I have a special treat for you all to be enjoyin."

Wazaki clapped his hands and a pair of goblins struggled to drag in the draenei from earlier who had tried to escape. She growled fiercely; her tail whipping back and forth and her glowing eyes full of contempt. The crowd of ruffians cheered as Wazaki rose to meet her.

"Dere dere pretty, you be good to me boys and I'll let you live, maybe you can escape better next time." Wazaki laughed and delivered a cruel punch to the draenei's stomach then wrenched her from the goblins and shoved her to the center of the den where the troll's henchmen eagerly tore at her garments and began to fondle and molest her. Kyrien felt a burning rage boil within him, he made to get up but his leash was tied too short to the peg, Kyrien couldn't help but remain crouched over. Wazaki went to sit next to him and gently patted his head.

"Don't be so mad mon, you be getting your turn soon enough."

Kyrien felt his blood go cold, and his attention went back to the unfortunate draenei as she cried out while the goblin's greedily bit and sucked on her voluptuous breasts. One troll teasingly sucked on the delicate tentacles that protruded from just beneath her ears. The draenei cried tears of anger and disgust as another troll went to work fingering her tender wet pussy.

Kyrien wanted to look away; it tore him up to watch the draenei woman be brutally violated as he stood by helpless to save her. He already knew the anguish she was now suffering and tears of pity and grief moistened his glistening moonlit eyes.

"How does it feel draenei? Not so high and mighty now? Where be your precious naaru now? I heard you fought in de eye of de storm; so much for your honor now." mocked Wazaki.

The draenei woman struggled against her tormenters and focused her glare at Wazaki.

"Raping me won't take away my honor! You disgust me COWARD!"

The last word emphasized as she spat viscously on the ground. Kyrien suddenly felt cold, as if Wazaki's aura suddenly became murderous. Wazaki approached the draenei and her handlers paused in their assault.

"Coward you say? I killed hundreds of you alliance pests in de battle of warsong gulch. Dat's how I lost DIS!"

Wazaki snarled as he indicated his missing tusk.

"Now whenever I get my hands on a bit of alliance filth, I make sure I get my payback!"

Without any warning, Wazaki pulled out his battle axe and swung at the draenei.

"NOOO!" screamed Kyrien in absolute terror.

The draenei woman screamed out and fell back into the arms of Wazaki's henchmen, one of her glorious curved horns clattered to the ground. Wazaki shoved her on her back, grabbed her horn and rammed the blunt end deep into her moist cunt and began to fuck her with her own horn. The trolls held her feet and arms as she writhed on the ground screaming curses. Kyrien forced himself to look away; he was overcome with grief and pity for the woman.

Wazaki smirked then looked at his men as he got up and removed her horn, tossing it against the far wall.

"Make dis former paladin bitch cry all night. I want her unfit for even her precious naaru." growled Wazaki.

As Wazaki walked back to his night elf, the rest of his henchmen were only too eager to return their lustful attentions to the tortured draenei.

"See what dat bitch made me do? She made me lose my temper, now you gonna be da one who pays for it. You damn alliance bastards, I'd kill you all, but breakin ya be even sweeter."

Kyrien swallowed hard with dread as Wazaki undid the leash from the peg and wrenched Kyrien along leaving the draenei to her fate. Kyrien struggled and fought to get free as Wazaki dragged him down the hallway, away from the den; the draenei's cries echoed as did the laughter of Wazaki's henchmen.

Kyrien was tossed violently into a dimly lit room. In its center was a large bed, again made of bone. As if in answer to his unspoken thought Wazaki spoke up from behind him.

"All da bones of my enemies, dey serve a useful purpose. I like to keep my enemies close, even in death."

"You're a monster." stated Kyrien in uncensored revulsion.

"Dat I may be, but so be da alliance. Dey killed my son, dey killed my mate, dey even killed my father. Then dey shamed me when dey took my tusk and didn't kill me. I shoulda died a warrior's death, but dey let me live, now I make you all pay, by breaking you one at a time."

Kyrien's heart was pounding, there was nowhere to run; he was trapped with the sadistic troll. Wazaki grabbed him roughly and threw him on the bed.

"Beg me like a little alliance whore, and I might show mercy… Give me trouble, and you be lucky to survive what I have in store for you."

Kyrien glared defiantly at Wazaki; Wazaki shrugged nonchalantly.

"I can tell already you want it rough, Das ok.."

Wazaki pounced up on top of Kyrien and pulled out a dagger.

"I like it better dat way mon."

Wazaki used the dagger to free Kyrien's wrist bindings and then began running his one tusk along Kyrien's chest and gently following the delicate bones around the base of his neck. Kyrien jerked his head back and forth, desperately trying to think of a way out of his current predicament. Wazaki then laughed to himself as he watched the turmoil brew in his night elf's expressions.

"I can tell already, you gonna be de responsive type."

Kyrien winced as Wazaki slid the dagger down his bare chest, leaving a thin trail of blood in its wake. Kyrien hissed and gripped Wazaki's wrist that held the dagger, trying to deter the weapon from his skin. Wazaki easily overpowered him and laughed in amusement before leaning in to plow his tongue into the shallow cuts and dig the blood out. Kyrien yelped and attempted to squirm in distress.

"I can't wait to watch you cry mon." smirked the troll.

Wazaki stole a dominating forceful kiss and ran the dagger up to the rim of Kyrien's pants. The salty copper taste of blood tainted Kyrien's tongue and filled his heart with disgust.

"Don't move…" whispered the troll darkly into Kyrien's ear as the blade pressed intimately close to his most sensitive organ. The troll smirked and with precision dexterity slit Kyrien's pants without damaging the skin underneath with the dagger and then tore the clothing from his body.

"Don't!" yelped Kyrien.

"Shut up!"

Wazaki clocked Kyrien's temple with the hilt of the dagger. Kyrien grunted in pain and was dazed just long enough for Wazaki to shackle his wrists to either corner of the bed. Kyrien tugged at the restraints but there was no getting free; the cruel iron gnawed at his wrists as he struggled.

Kyrien grunted in pain and felt his stomach flutter inside with anxiety.

"Please don't do this." he said at last, more out of impulse than anything.

Wazaki ignored him and began to bite his nipples violently while rubbing Kyrien's groin roughly. Kyrien yelped out and struggled anew. Wazaki smirked and again claimed the night elf's mouth, sharing again with him the taste of his own blood.

"Stop!" cried out Kyrien as he jerked his head away from the kiss.

Again Wazaki ignored him as he took the dagger and began to make little cuts all over Kyrien's body. Kyrien tried to thrash about as the troll cut him over and over, every other cut was licked or prodded by the troll's hungry tongue and his body was forced to react to Wazaki's insistent attentions between his legs.

"Get off me! Don't do thi..!" Kyrien's protest was cut off as Wazaki again shoved his bloodied tongue into Kyien's mouth. Wazaki rammed his tongue roughly in and out, fucking Kyrian's mouth relentlessly before trailing his kisses along Kyrien's sensitive neck. Kyrien whimpered and bit his lip trying to stop himself from moaning. The damn troll bastard was getting off on his cries and whimpers; Kyrien would be damned rather than make it easy for the sick bastard.

"She was right!" he whimpered as Wazaki began to prod his entrance with his fingers, "You are a coward!"

Wazaki suddenly stopped in his ministrations and looked at Kyrien coldly before smiling almost maniacally, "Oh am I?"

Kyrien shifted uneasily as Wazaki, while never taking his frenzied eyes off Kyrien, reached over to his bedside table to retrieve a hand pistol. First he pointed it at Kyrien's head, the night elf froze, his heart pounding, tiny beads of sweat shimmered on his brow. Wazaki's eyes lit up with dark insanity as he trailed the pistol's barrel along Kyrien's cheek and then rested the barrel on Kyrien's soft lips.

"Suck It!" he snapped.

Kyrien hesitated but the wild look in Wazaki's eyes demanded obedience and promised pain. Kyrien parted his lips, choked back a fearful sob and offered little resistance when the troll shoved the barrel into his mouth.

"Suck it! Or I'll splatter your brains all over the headboard."

Kyrien felt cold fear build up in his gut as he swallowed his pride and gently sucked the barrel of the pistol. Wazaki watched him intently and then removed the gun and waved it tauntingly over Kyrien's face.

"What makes a coward mon? Is it fear? Does fear make a coward?"

Kyrien's eyes were fixated on the pistol.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Y..yes."

"Don't we NEED fear… in order to survive?" Wazaki was clearly out of his mind.

"I..I suppose so."

Kyrien felt the wetness in his eyes, never before had he been so terrified. Wazaki lowered the pistol slightly and the next thing he said turned Kyrien's blood ice cold. A slight metallic slap to his thighs and then…

"Open up mon."

Kyrien winced his eyes shut, tears or pure fear and humiliation rolled down his face as he parted his legs for the sadistic troll. Wazaki grinned in malicious satisfaction and thrust the unforgiving gun barrel up into the night elf's ass. He gave it a cruel thrust, managing to elicit a small cry from the night elf.

"Tell me now mon… be honest, does dis scare you?"

"Yes!" yelped Kyrien, he was shaking all over.

"You're gonna beg for me to fuck you with my cock instead of dis gun right?"

Wazaki's voice was as deadly as the cold barrel being forced deeper into Kyrien's sore cavity.

"Huh?"

Kyrien flinched, trying to squirm and lessen the pressure of the threatening shaft buried inside of him.

Wazaki thrusted the gun inside him hard. Kyrien yelled out in pain.

"Y..Yes!"

"Whatcho rather explode inside you mon? My cock or dis?"

Kyrien felt panic threaten to overtake him.

"Please don't!"

"THEN WHAT!"

"Yes! Damn it! Fuck me with your cock!" cried Kyrien.

A sadistic smile of pleasure formed on Wazaki's face, he gave the pistol a final cruel thrust into the night elf's already wounded entrance and removed the gun, its barrel covered in blood. Kyrien's sigh of relief was instantly followed by a sharp intake of breath as anxiety filled him. Against his wounded entrance, something much larger than the gun's barrel pressed against his tight ring of muscle.

"Now I just want ya to know one thing mon." whispered the troll in mock affection as he leaned in close to his night elf.

Kyrien looked up at him, feeling only dread and apprehension. Wazaki grinned in self gratification before at last stating…

"You asked for this."

Wazaki punctuated his statement by thrusting the head of his cock into Kyrien's tight inner walls. Kyrien gasped for air and struggled to squirm free. The iron shackles bit painfully into his wrists. Wazaki simply laughed as he pushed a little deeper; taking his time and making sure his night elf felt every painful, wall stretching inch of his pulsating meat.

"So now then my little night elf… Who be da coward now?"

Deeper, he pushed deeper, Kyrien's wentrance was stretched, torn, and filled.

"No more! No more!" His mind cried over and over as Wazaki filled him inch by inch. A final push and the sadistic troll was buried to the hilt, Kyrien tensed and bit back his cries as tears rolled down his cheeks. Wazaki delightedly licked at the tears and then gave a sudden thrust. He was rewarded with a pain filled moan from his new toy.

"You fear death, so you let me do dis to you… You're da real coward!" Wazaki emphasized his cruel taunt with an even harder thrust. Kyrien couldn't help but yelp.

Over and over, Wazaki pounded his thick cock harder and deeper into his night elf. Kyrien thrashed his head from side to side, his tears wet the pillows and sheets, and the scent of blood and sex filled his nostrils.

Kyrien's mind was in turmoil; there was only darkness, only the pain, the cruelty, and a feeling of utter uselessness. He'd foolishly given his heart to Ryka only to have it crushed, he'd been brutally raped by naga, unable to save himself from an orc hunter, he didn't even have the sense to escape when the opportunity arose because he had let himself get caught up in the moment with a troll of all beings. Now here he was being raped and tortured by a true sadist. If only he could of saved the draenei; his heart hurt for her as well. Now he also bore the shame that indeed he had chosen to be raped rather than be killed. Kyrien's mind was a cyclone of despair, if only it would all just end.

"Enjoying it slut!" grunted Wazaki, "You enjoy me poundin inside ya?"

Kyrien growled in anguish and looked away from his tormenter.

"No mon!" snapped the troll.

Kyrien felt his head being drawn back to face Wazaki in a firm grip.

"I wanna see da face you make when I cum inside you mon."

Kyrien's eyes widened and Wazaki's thrusts began to hasten. Wazaki panted in stuttered breaths as he felt his cream build up, pushing forth from his long shaft to flood the night elf who writhed beneath him. Kyrien's eyes lit up in pain and grief as the troll emptied his load. Wazaki pulled out with a wet sickening plop and wiped the sweat from his brow. Kyrien lay there stunned for a moment; he could feel the thick warm cum mixed with his blood leak from his rear.

"Well then, dat went better than I thought. Not bad mon."

Wazaki gently stroked the side of Kyrien's face and then ran his hand through his soft green hair, again taunting him with a cruel perverse display of affection.

Kyrien rolled over onto his side and curled up trying to cover himself. His whole body throbbed in agony; cuts, bite marks, and bruises marred his soft violet skin. Wazaki called out to someone who had obviously been guarding the bedroom door from outside and in walked Moondewa. The look on Moondewa's face when he noted the night elf curled and sobbing, the blood on the sheets, and sadistic satisfaction emanating from Wazaki, was one of pity.

Kyrien didn't resist when the tauren lifted and carried him off back to his room. Moondewa shook his head and laid the night elf in his bed, covering him with a thin blanket.

"I told you not to provoke him… I wish you and the draenei would listen."

There was a hint of sympathy in his voice, Moondewa left and returned shortly after with water and food. He left his offering on the small table by the bed and lumbered off to leave Kyrien in his solitude. Kyrien's tears had long since run out, yet still he dry sobbed on into the night.

Meanwhile, several miles away, wandering in the shimmering sands, a cloaked figure studied some ancient dwarven ruins with intense interest.

"Now now my pointy-earred brudder, looks like I be getting close."

The figure pulled back his cowl to reveal light blue skin and long green hair that was worn in a myriad of braids. His tusks glinted in the moonlight and he pulled a small bag from his pouch. He emptied the bag's contents onto a stone slab; several little stone runes lay out upon the ancient marble.

"Damn I be wishin me sis was here, she be better at dis than I."

Erllok studied the runes for a moment, took a swig of pinot noir from his flask, then cast his gaze out towards the east.

"So it seems da orc took me elf to da corrupted city of Gadgetzan. Dat son of a toad. Hang in dere Kyrien, I gonna get you back."

Erllok took another gulp of his alcohol then washed it down with some water. He then covered his head once again with his cowl, daybreak would be setting in soon and with it the merciless sun. It would be another day's walk at least before he got to Gadgetzan, and once there he'd still have to find Kyrien and hope he hadn't gotten himself killed. He knew he was running out of time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
Gamble  
**

Erllok glared at the tauren standing before him outside the tent used to hold slaves awaiting to be sold. He had made it to Gadgetzan early that morning; he'd hardly slept as he trekked the desert throughout the mercilessly cold night, and his patience was running thin.

"I paid you a decent bribe mon and so far you be given me worthless information, tell me something useful or I be takin my money back and a piece of your hide." threatened Erllok.

"I told you what I know; there are no night elves going up for sale today." replied the tauren.

"And I told you mon… I not lookin for a slave to buy. I want to know if any purple night elves wit green hair be seen in dis damned city."

Erllok could barely keep himself from growling he was so frustrated. He had been trying to bribe information out of this particular tauren for what seemed like an hour but in actuality had only been a few minutes. Then a strange and familiar voice chided Erllok from behind.

"What have I told ye about bribbin de tauren, even in dis filth dey be clingin to dey honor. A goblin be de one te bribe me brudder."

Erllok turned and was met with a rush of renewed hope and relief as he looked upon his elder sister. Like Erllok she had pale blue skin, and long green hair tied in a top knot with an array of cascading braids and decorative beads. Her amber eyes lit up as she smiled to her kin. She had a round face and a pair of sharp albeit petite tusks jutting from her lips. Erllok embraced her warmly and she returned the gesture in turn.

"What you doin in dis place Erllaya?" he asked.

"I jus had eh feelin." she winked mischievously.

Erllok shrugged, he knew his sister well enough that she always had a reason for whatever she did. Erllaya was a powerful shaman who often disappeared for months at a time to commune with the elements. Erllaya led her brother away from the slave enclosure and towards the local tavern.

Music played and a trio of scantily dressed female blood elves danced for the entertainment of their patrons. A group consisting of an orc, two goblins, and a dim witted looking ogre sat in the far back playing some sort of high stakes card game. Erllaya led her brother to a side table set off away from the crowd.

"So tell me brudder, what hav ye got yeself into dis time? I had a vision you had gotten ill."

"Ill? I think ya premonitions be getting outta wack dear sis."

"So do tell me den, what has led ye to dis murloc shit of a city?"

Erllock chuckled, amused at how ridiculous his reason was about to sound to his sister.

"A night elf I met in de thousand needles region… pretty thing, but he got himself in a bad predicament; I felt sorry for de guy and figured I should be de one te save him."

Erllaya didn't laugh as he had expected; she simply nodded her head as if his statement had confirmed something.

"I was right, me brudder is ill, very very ill... You fallen for de elf eh? Love be a sickness of de worst kind."

It was at her last statement that Erllaya chuckled over her own ironic amusement.

"Love? Hold a minute mon, nobody said nothing about love, I jus be tryin to do a good thing." retorted Erllok embarrassed at his sister's accusation.

Erllaya shrugged as she completely dismissed her brother's argument.

"You be in love even if ye don't accept it yet… my runes don't lie, dey sey my brudder be finding love, and dat love might get him in trouble, so I come to make sure you don't screw up."

Erllok scoffed in embarrassment and got up from the table.

"Whateva sis, I got important things ta do now. What ya runes got te sey bout dat?"

Erllaya brought out a pouch from her belt and emptied the contents on the table. The runes lay out carelessly seeming and Erllaya studied them a moment before looking back to Erllok, her expression turned grave.

"Your mate is hurt…"

Erllok turned and ran out of the tavern, leaving his sister behind as he charged back toward the slave tent. There he saw a goblin arguing with a tauren who held a leash that was attached to a draenei slave that appeared to be missing a horn. The look in her eyes was nearly feral, and the tauren holding her occasionally glanced at her with a look of… what was it?... pity? Erllok was now close enough to make out the argument.

"I told ya already Moondewa! We don't take back merchandise, especially damaged goods!" snapped the goblin.

"Technically she escaped from you, so technically you should at least offer a monetary reward. Wazaki will kill her if I bring her back and have no money."

"Wazaki doesn't scare me! I'm a leader among the cartel." growled the goblin.

"So what we have here mon?" remarked Erllok as he approached.

The tauren looked to Erllok and sized him up, "My master has sent me to sell this girl and come back with a worthy profit."

"Well I be sorry to disappoint you but I be on a mission and I don't need a slave."

The draenei looked at Erllok with eyes not truly focused and as if something suddenly sparked her consciousness she suddenly leapt up onto Erllok and attacked him, clawing at him with her hands and hissing wildly. The look on her face was pure rage and emptiness. The tauren looked panic stricken as he managed to hold her tight and force her off. The goblin scoffed at the savage display and left them without a care.

"Forgive her!" he gasped as he fought to control her, "it is not her fault, it was a troll who destroyed her and I fear she may never again be sane after the night she endured."

"A troll ya say?" mumbled Erllok as he took a moment to collect himself and get up off the dry sandy ground.

"Why ya defendin her? I thought alliance races were jus here for sport?" Erllok knew something was amiss, this tauren seemed far too sympathetic.

"I know what it's like to be stripped of honor, I am servant to a terrible master who's cruelty knows no bounds. His cruelty over the years has forced my conscience to awaken after long years of neglect. I've done terrible things myself… but the troll known as Wazaki, he makes my blood run cold at the things he does. This girl was victim to his cruelties last night as was another, a young night elf who I fear might soon end up like her."

"A night elf ye sey?" Erllok felt the pit of his stomach knot up.

"My poor pointy-earred brudder, I hope it's not him..." he thought silently but despite his hope, deep down his instinct said otherwise.

"Here." he said to the tauren as he tossed the tauren half his gold, "That be enough to please your master I hope, let de draenei go."

The tauren took the gold then lowered his head in silent thanks. He then looked to his savage draenei and gently stroked the side of her face with his huge hand.

"Forgive me…" he whispered.

In a sudden blur of movement, Erllok stepped back as the tauren lurched and with one hand on the draenai's face he swiftly jerked her around, a sickening crack and she collapsed lifelessly into the tauren's embrace.

Erllok looked shocked and even outraged as the tauren cradled the dead draenei in his arms, her neck completely broken.

"Forgive me troll, I didn't want to, but from one warrior to another, no warrior wants to live in shame as a broken toy, the only mercy I could grant her is a quick death, I pray the spirits grant her peace. Even if that goblin had taken her, I had some poison I would have slipped her."

Erllok nodded his head to the grief stricken tauren then walked off to leave the tauren in peace. However, he did not wander far; instead he hid behind a kart of produce across the street and watched as the tauren carried the draenei down a back alley. A tauren in Gadgetzan who pitied draenei and worked hard not to incur the wrath of his master on himself nor others was rather peculiar. Using his innate skills as a rogue Erllok followed the tauren unseen and unheard hoping he might lead Erllok to he druid.

The tauren took the draenai's body just outside the city walls to a graveyard and buried her beneath the sand, marking her mound with a firebloom that had sprouted nearby. The tauren stood silently for a moment or two then wandered back into the city.

Erllok followed him to a large estate fortified within its own walls. He watched the tauren enter and reached into his pouch for a small vial of violet liquid which he uncorked and brought to his lips. After taking a swig of the violet liquid he felt his body tingle and then a sudden chill followed by radiating warmth. Erllok walked up to the large adobe estate and entered through a window.

None of the tauren or goblin guards took any notice to Erllok, why would they? To the guards Erllok may as well have been a ghost, for he strode invisibly through the estate. Wazaki was not at home, security was light and the compound quiet. Wazaki had already gone into the city to collect debts owed to him from gambling.

Erllok wandered from one room to the next, the den was empty but a mess. The kodo hide rug was stained with beer, blood, and other rather questionable fluids. Erllok peered into the kitched where a goblin woman worked at cleaning a wild boar. He looked into the guard room and then he wandered down a longer hall towards the master bedroom. Inside he could smell blood and sex and again he felt his guts churn in dread.

"Oh my poor pointy-earred brudder, hang on I gonna save ya." he whispered to himself.

Erllok then turned into another hall, this one less well lit. He paused upon hearing footsteps and then watched as the tauren named Moondewa emerged from a room and lumbered the opposite end of the hall. A sudden rush of goosebumbs and a chill followed by a sudden sensation of normalcy tolf Erllok his invisibility potion had worn off. Paying little attention to his loss of stealth, Erllok tried to enter the room that the tauren had exited but it appeared locked. Erllok peered into the barred window of the door and felt a wave of relief as he noted the night elf sitting on the crude bed, his face in his hands as he sat hunched over.

"Kyrien!" whispered Erllok.

Kyrien sat up straight and his eyes darted to the door, his thoughts were a mix of "Why? How? Is it?" and "Thank Goodness!" Kyrien scurried to the door but his body was still badly sore and he suddenly lost his balance and collapsed to the floor.

"Kyrien?" Erllok's tone was thick with concern.

Kyrien got back up quickly and winced in pain as he limped to the door. Erllok reached through the bars to run his hands through Kyrien's soft green hair.

"Dat bastard hurt you?"

The look in Kyrien's starlight eyes was answer enough and Erllok felt a powerful rage boil within him.

"Don't worry mon, I get you out of dere."

Kyrien looked to Erllok feeling relief but suddenly his eyes lit up in alarm.

"Behind You!" he yelped.

Erllok had forgotten that his invisibility potion had worn off. Behind him, Moondewa had returned with Kyrien's food and before Erllok could react, delivered a powerful blow to the troll's head. Erllok heard Kyrien call out his name as darkness took hold of him.

Erllok awoke to being dragged by his feet out into the hot desert sand. He looked up to see the burly back of the tauren who was dragging him. Erllok squirmed and the tauren dropped his legs and turned to tower over him.

"So it's ok for ya te 'save' ya draenei but I can't save my elf?" retorted Erllok.

The tauren gave a heavy sigh.

"Best you be grateful I did not kill you on the spot. If it had been anyone else you'd have been dead already. As for your elf, if you want to save him might I suggest you think first. How far do you think you would get with an injured elf in the desert during the day with all the city's guards after you?"

Erllok stood up and dusted himself off.

"You have a better idea mon?"

"The guards here are all afraid of Wazaki but most of them are goblins and above anything, goblins value money. Challenge Wazaki to a gamble, he'll not refuse for he can not resist. Gamble for your elf and do it someplace public. Wazaki will cheat, try to catch him in the act; if you manage this, I'm sure the goblins will turn on him, especially since many of them were unknowingly cheated into debt by the troll in the first place. Without his minions, you stand a better chance to save your elf. You must also plan to escape by night. There is a harbor, to the east of this city past some ancient troll ruins. Get to the harbor, buy yourself passage to Booty Bay, it's a goblin port but one that is still neutral to alliance and horde. You two could be safe there."

"You seem to have put a lot of thought into dis…" Erllok quirked his eyebrow, studying the tauren, then the tauren nodded to the side where from behind the gallows Erllaya stepped out.

"Sis?"

"Ya left so fas ya didna listen to my uder words. I met Moondewa las night at de tavern when he was drinkin his heart out. He told me bout dis Wazaki and we talked about his influence in dis city."

Erllok smirked at his sister, "Fair enough, I'll see if I can't make dis plan work. When be da best time to propose de gamble?"

"Tonight you can come to the estate, my master always opens his home to the ruffians who are loyal to him, just play along like you're another wannabe gang member and offer up the challenge." replied Moondewa.

Erllok nodded, "Very well Mon but dat bastard betta not touch my elf."

Erllaya stepped up, "Don't be foolish brudder, you can't be givin away ya sentiments to da elf, ya might blow ya cova. Whateva happens you best be not showin ya feelins."

Erllok took a heavy sigh, he knew his sister was right.

"Very well Mon."

"I have to get back now, I'll try to pass along the plan to your elf when Wazaki isn't looking."

Moondewa turned and headed back to the city.

Erllok turned to his sister and smiled sadly.

"Where would I be wit out ya?" he teased.

Erllaya smirked, "Don't worry brudder, you'll be in dat elf's sweet ass in no time."

Erllok actually blushed at his sister's bold remark but he smiled in spite of it, underneath it all, he was deathly worried about Kyrien; his sister was merely trying to cheer him up and he appreciated her concern.

"Ok sis, I got an elf te save."

Erllok waved to his sister and ran back towards the city. Erllaya stood in the hot sand for a moment, watching her brother run off then she turned to the east and wandered off in the direction of the harbor to make arrangements.

A couple hours later, Kyrien was pacing his room, worried as to the fate of Erllok, when the door to his room slowly crept open. Kyrien paused, his heart raced as Moondewa lumbered into his room. Moondewa held up his hands and gestured for Kyrien to be quiet and to sit down. Kyrien would not sit but he did stay silent and wait for the tauren to explain himself.

"Your troll, Erllok will save you but we need you to play along tonight. Do not give any indication that you are familiar with him. Is that understood?"

Kyrien was puzzled at first, wasn't this tauren his enemy?

"Why are you helping me?" he asked skeptically.

The tauren grinned and patted Kyrien on the head.

"Because it might be my last chance for honor." he replied.

Kyrien nodded his head in agreement and for the first time since all his misfortune began, he felt hope at last.

Later that evening as the sun began to set, Wazaki returned to the estate with several pouches of gold he had acquired from nefarious means.

"Moondewa! Get my little purple bitch to me mon!"

Kyrien heard the order and waited as Moondewa came for him. He wasn't scared this time, Erllok was coming for him, Erllok had a plan and he would play along to ensure his own rescue. Moondewa opened the door and attached his leash while giving him a knowing look.

"Remember… whatever happens, you must play along and trust Erllok." whispered Moondewa into Kyrien's ear, "I…I don't want you to break like that draenei did…"

Kyrien nodded his head assuredly and let himself be led into the den where there was already a small crowd of goblins, blood elves, and an orc lounging about drinking beer and feasting on the roasted boar meat that was laid out. Kyrien scanned the den for Erllok but he was nowhere to be seen. Wazaki beckoned Kyrien to his side and he obeyed; Wazaki tied his leash to the bolt by his chair but allowed him more slack than the previous night. Kyrien sat by his master's chair and tried not to cringe as Wazaki drapped his hand over the arm rest to stroke Kyrien's ears.

"Who be you mon?" remarked Wazaki as a troll strolled into the den.

Kyrien looked up and his heart leapt with glee to see Erllok swagger into the den. Their gaze met just briefly and Erllok bowed before Wazaki grinning capriciously.

"I be new to dees lands mon, I heard at de tavern, you be de troll to have connections with."

Some of the other guests laughed in irony, some cheered in agreement, others were too drunk to care.

"What dey sey is right, very well mon, join my party dis night."

Erllok took a seat by a handsome blood elf and took a tankard of beer for himself, only occasionally glancing at his night elf. Erllok felt his temper rise when he saw Wazaki lean over and hoist Kyrien up by the collar to force him into a brutally lustful kiss.

Kyrien whimpered into the kiss and squirmed to get air. Wazaki chuckled darkly as Kyrien jerked away gasping for breath.

"Blow me…" came the order that made Kyrien's blood turn cold and his cheeks turn red.

"I can't do that in front of Erllok!" his thoughts cried.

"NOW!" snarled Wazaki as he jerked Kyien's leash so that Kyrien's head rested on Wazaki's lap as he leaned over the arm rest for all to see.

Erllok immediately bolted out of his seat as Wazaki undid his pants revealing his massive erection and gripping Kyrien by the hair to force his mouth against the head of his cock. Just as quickly, Erllok's rise was met with resistance as Moondewa stood over him and firmly gripped his shoulder, the look in Moondewa's eyes warned Erllok to behave.

Kyrien grunted in retaliation, he didn't want Erllok to see this, anyone but him!

"Either I shove it in your mouth or up your ass mon…" growled Wazaki warningly.

Kyrien whimpered in defeat and parted his lips to take Wazaki's member into his mouth. Wazaki's sadistic moan of pleasure made Kyrien want more than anything to bite his member off. However, he managed to swallow his pride; if this was to be the cost for his freedom, then this would be a blowjob Wazaki would not soon forget.

"Das it mon…" purred Wazaki.

Several of the guests cheered Wazaki. The orc hollered some kind of derogatory remark about night elves but Kyrien couldn't make it out. Rather he concentrated on trying to pleasure his rapist and allow for whatever plan Erllok had to take place. Wazaki's claws dug into his scalp and pulled at his hair as he was forced to bob his head up and down with a mouthful of troll cock. Kyrien had the brief thought of "What if it was Erllok'c cock instead, how much sweeter would it taste..."

Erllok watched helplessly as his night elf was forced to do things that were making his crotch stir with perverse interest. Kyrien's sweet full lips glided along the thick shaft, lubricated by saliva and precum. No doubt his mouth was warm, and hot breath would tickle the saliva slicked flesh with every exhale. Erllok squirmed as his own erection became difficult to hide. He adjust how he was sitting and pretended to cheer Wazaki; he detested the troll with his whole being yet he could not deny how much he envied him at that moment. In the back of his mind, Erllok longed for it to be his cock pulsating in Kyrien's hot humid mouth.

Kyrien moaned as he worked Wazaki's shaft, hoping at the very least if Wazaki came he might be sated and leave Kyrien alone for the rest of the evening.

"More mon!" urged Wazaki as he groaned in pleasure and thrust his cock into Kyrien's mouth effectively stabbing at the back of the night elf's throat. Kyrien grunted trying hard not to gag. Faster he worked his mouth along the rigid organ, he used his tongue to caress the sensitive flesh and caress the quivering veins that might trigger an eruption any minute. Kyrien leaned over farther to take more of Wazaki into his mouth, he sucked more vigorously, constantly swallowing precum down his throat. He tried to fantasize that he was sucking Erllok instead. Wazaki moaned in pleasure and reached a hand out to stroke the curve of Kyrien's ass. Kyrien began to feel nervous as the thick fingered hand reached up under his loin cloth and began to tease his entrance.

Kyrien couldn't help but moan as one of the digits began to force its way in and thrust his cavity teasingly. Kyrien's cheeks burned with humiliation as he was molested in front of his savior.

"Oh Erllok, please don't think less of me." he cried out mentally.

Erllok was again torn between rage at Wazaki's violation of his night elf and yet he was fighting back his shameful arousal at watching Kyrien be molested before his eyes. Kyrien was beautiful, while being caught with Wazaki's sadistic seduction, the look of pain on his face mixed with carnal desire made him look all the more delicious to Erllok. Erllok wanted Kyrien and he wanted him right then. Erllok couldn't help himself; he felt his body heat up as his instinctive desire to mate began to consume him. He stumbled out of his seat and began to make his way towards Wazaki and Kyrien.

"Almost dere mon!"

Kyrien sucked harder, moaning louder as Wazaki's finger pushed deeper into his tight ring of muscle. Wazaki's finger at last prodded against Kyrien's prostate and his mind went blank, completely hit by an intense wave of leg weakening pleasure. Kyrien moaned loudly with Wazaki's cock still filling his mouth. Wazaki touched the sensitive place deep inside Kyrien once more and Kyrien nearly collapsed completely as he gave another loud vibrating moan that was more than enough to send Wazaki over the edge. Wazaki clamped Kyrien's head onto his erupting shaft as he seemed almost unable to stop cumming. So intense was his load that Kyrien struggled violently to get free for fear of drowning in the sticky fluid. Wazaki released Kyrien and leaned back in his chair panting with satisfaction.

"Not bad mon." chided the one tusked troll.

Kyrien brought his arm up to wipe the cum from his face and was suddenly forced onto the floor by another troll who began licking and sucking along his neck while grinding his own painful erection against Kyrien's crotch. One of the troll's hands reached down to fondle Kyrien's balls while his lips claimed Kyrien's in a passionate lust driven kiss. Kyrien barely heard the shouts as he was being teased into arousal by the other troll. Kyrien was overwhelmed by the sensations this new troll was giving him. The troll's hands seemed to be everywhere leaving no erogenous zone untouched. Kyrien moaned as the hands moved from his groin to claw at his nipples and stroke his sides. Kisses trailed to his shoulder and bit down causing him to yelp, more from excitement than pain.

Almost to his complete dismay Kyrien's new assailant was pulled off of him by tauren guards. Kyrien's jaw dropped as it was Erllok who had been upon him. He felt his cheeks redden and his stomach erupt with thousands of butterflies. He was nearly shaking with need and a desire for Erllok to be returned to him.

"What ye be thinking mon? Dat one's not up for grabs." growled Wazaki.

Erllok was panting hard but upon hearing Wazaki's voice, the wild look in his eyes cleared back to rational thought and his breaths slowed back to normal. Erllok chuckled sheepishly and held up his hands in apology.

"Oops, forgive me mon; tis me matin season, ye know how dat is, bein a troll and all. De little elf made me lose control, I meant no disrespect."

Wazaki actually laughed at this explanation.

"I know what ya mean troll brudda. Dis elf will do dat to ya. Let em go"

Wazaki turned to give Kyrien a sadistic glare as the tauren released Erllok from their grip.

"Naughty elf, how dare ye be tempting uder trolls and seemin to enjoy it, I be teachin you a lesson tonight for sure."

Kyrien sank back in dread and hoped Erllok still remembered his plan.

"Actually, I be thinking, I hear you gamble." remarked Erllok.

"That I do mon…" replied Wazaki while suspiciously eyeing Erllok.

"I challenge ya den, a game a cards; if I win, you give me de elf; if I lose you can have me life savings." replied Erllok talking in a slight slur.

Thinking Erllok to be drunk on alcohol and sex, Wazaki smirked and nodded his head with every intention of taking advantage of his new guest.

"Very well den mon, but I warn you; you be playin a dangerous game…"

"We shall see mon, we shall see." replied Erllok carelessly.

Everyone in the room seemed excited over the challenge and formed into a ring of spectators along the den's walls. Even the guards from outside joined in to watch. One of the blood elfs shuffled a deck of darkmoon cards and began to deal between Wazaki and Erllok. Moondewa went to stand protectively by Kyrien who watched with uncertainty.

Wazaki looked at the hand he was dealt and smirked at Erllok. Erllok in turned glared capriciously over his own hand and waited for Wazaki to make the first move…


End file.
